


Straight into (the mouth of) the unknown

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Tony catches the unmoveable hammer a couple times, what's the big deal?





	Straight into (the mouth of) the unknown

Tony catches the hammer one day in battle. He doesn't actually mean to, but his armor is crashing into pieces around him and he's too close to the ground and all he can think is  _ don't let me die I have too much work to do! _ And then he's floating. The hammer, Mjolnir, he would later learn, grabbed him by the foot somehow. Like, he actually looked up when he realized that he wasn't dead to find that his foot was caught in the leather strap and the hammer was… he didn't even know how the hammer was dragging him along. All he knew was that he wasn't on the ground, and he chalked it up to a good throw. Later, he thanked the God of Thunder profusely for having his back in that battle. He didn't know that Thor had been keeping himself between the threat and Hawkeye so that the other blond could get clear shots.

* * *

 

The next morning, Steve and Thor were comparing throws. Now, Steve's shield wasn't magical and Thor didn't exactly have to angle it, but there were still some commonalities. Like how, unless it was an emergency that prevented such, Steve made sure that the shield only came back to him. And that Thor's hammer was  _ enchanted _ to return to Thor. 

“So how am I not dead?” Tony wondered as he poured coffee into one of his favorite mugs. 

* * *

 

The next time the hammer was brought to his attention, it wasn't being lifted so much as tripped over. 

“Are you serious?!” He whined, not entirely there due to lack of coffee. 

The hammer hummed… teasingly, almost, and he sighed. 

“Look, I know you might not be able to move yourself, but could you possibly tell Thor to, I don't know, make sure other people don't trip over you? I have enough problems with my own two feet without adding the magical hammer to the equation.”

The hammer buzzed again, and Tony snorted.

“I bet you're just killin it in the meadhall. Got all the drunks in complete awe of your brilliant communication skills.” 

Tony snickered. 

The hammer buzzed longer this time, and Tony snickered some more. 

“Amazing what a coffee high will do to the brain.” He scowled. 

* * *

 

That night, Tony had a dream. 

“The son of the blacksmith, who meddled with which he knew naught of, is the one to suffer for his sire's mistakes.” The strange women's voices lilted eerily, combining as one. It made all the sense in the world until he woke up. Then it made none at all, and he knew that he needed answers. 

* * *

 

“That, my friend, sounds like a prophecy. Did they say more?” 

“Who, the three beings from the weird dream? No. But I got the weirdest feeling, like I was falling and then I, like, slammed into something and I woke up. Only there was nothing to slam into because I was laying down. Does that even make sense?!” 

“I do believe that I have heard of that before. Your soul wandered in your dreams, and reentered your body before you woke.” 

“Wait, so all those weird stories in other cultures about dreamcatchers and skywalkers, those are true?” 

“There may be little truth to your so-called dreamcatchers, but Skywalker is a name my brother carried for centuries, as he is the only one to master the craft.” 

“Which is what, exactly?” 

“To enable a soul to leave and return to its body at will, and control the path one takes.” 

“Is that what happened?” 

 

* * *

 

“I must say, I've never met a soul cursed by life in all my travels.” 

At first, he'd thought it was Loki talking, and he groaned. Then he turned around and saw the personification of Thor’s stories. Golden eye patch, grey hair, battle armor, Odin looked for all the world like Hannibal Lector, if Hannibal Lector was a god. Tony wasn't scared by the appearance, but he was rather annoyed. 

“If you so-called gods could let me get some sleep, that'd be wonderful! It's not like I already stay up just for the shit of it, but I finally close my eyes and open them to find what?! What could you possibly have to tell me about this ridiculousness that I don't already know, because I know what a curse is. I've been cursed long before I met any of you, and I'll probably be cursed well after my death. So if we could speed this up, I have a Board meeting tomorrow that I can't afford to miss because I  _ overslept _ !” Tony snapped out.

“And my travels have been wide and varied.” 

“Good for you, Eyepatch, what do you want?” 

“I simply came to see what disturbed the enchantment I created for the hammer. It turns out, Midgardian, that an extremely powerful curse can be defended against with items steeped in magic. Loki's staff enhanced your poisonous words because that is considered your ultimate weapon. Mjolnir saved you from certain death because you play a role yet unknown to the Realms.” 

“And here I was hoping that I was just cursed.” Tony snorted.

“You do not understand how a Curse works, Midgardian. In your case, the sins of the father were visited upon the child, but you turned your back on your father. You warped your curse the second you decided your own path, and now the Norns have a new thread to weave of you. They watch and they wait for the right time to cut, but they do not interfere. Fate shall not rest until your curse is complete, and we know not what it is.” 

“What exactly would I be expected to do about this? And if the curse was reversed when I changed my path, why didn't you guys come in earlier? I changed my path long ago and no one saw fit to say a thing. Before I came into contact with your precious Realms and your precious son, you had no clue I even existed! So why the fuck are you all up in my life now, instead of telling me that I broke your so-called spell when it actually happened! Wonderful fucking job, Odin, fucking ruler of the Goddamned millennia, because you have no idea what I can do. I could have the power to level your Realms and you wouldn't have done a damn thing, would you? No, because apparently us so-called Midgardians aren't worth the dirt you wipe off your shoes. Thank you for that brilliant revelation. Can I go back to sleep now?!”

“I am taking great pains not to kill you right here, Midgardian, because the fate of the Nine might depend on keeping you alive. I shall tolerate your ignorance to a point, but speak thus of me too many times and you shall meet the wrath of Odin Allfather.” 

“Wonderful, I've pissed off a god. Guess I can't put that on my résumé.” Tony sneered. 

“I am not finished with you, Midgardian.” 

“For the love be of-! Well, you, I guess. But seriously. Is it too much to ask for you people to call me by my name?!” 

“Very well, Midgardian, what is your name?” 

“Anthony, if you must. Apparently no one does abbreviations around here.” 

“Indeed, we do no such thing. As I was saying, Anthony, one of the things that saved you in the course of your life was the Tesseract.” 

“Shiny blue cube? No thanks, keep it.”

“A shard of the Cube was implemented in your chest, which is why Loki's staff could not take your mind.” 

“Say what?!” 

“Needless to say, this came after you replaced the instrument in your chest with a new one. You were ill up to that point, yes?” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because it was poisonous to your body. The Tesseract erased the poison. You felt better rather immediately, yes?” 

“And if I did?” 

“That proves my point. Magical items and items imbued with magic are attracted to you, Anthony of Midgard, and until we figure out what your curse entails, you are better off in Asgard.” 

“Wait, what the fuck?!” Tony yelped. “When did you decide that? And what makes you think I'm just going to leave my life behind to be picked apart by your people on some fancy? Someone is expecting me to wake up in a few hours. You can't just whisk me off to your enchanted castle and think anyone will be okay with that!” 

“I could… but you make a fair point. I shall give you twelve Midgardian sunrises to pursue your affairs, and you shall accompany Thor back to Asgard.” 

“Thanks for the consideration.” Tony sneered. “Now how do I wake up?” 

Tony had no clue what Odin did next, but he was staring at his ceiling three seconds later, pain wracking every inch of his body.

“JARVIS, you there?” 

“As usual, Sir.” His AI insisted.

“Tell Pepper I'm not going to make it to that meeting. Apparently this is one of  _ those _ days.” 

“Of course, Sir. Shall I have food brought to you?” 

“Sure, If it makes you feel better. Send Thor too.” 

* * *

  
Thor arrived (with  _ food _ !) and Tony started talking.

“Your dad's a jackass, Point Break.” He huffed out. “I have to go to Asgard in twelve days Or Else. Apparently he's one of  _ those _ bastards. Then again, aren't you all some kinda royalty? Of course his word goes fucking undisputed in all the Realms. Huzzah!” Tony scowled. He was panting by the end of his little speech, and he sat up. Thor set the food aside to aid his friend, and Tony groaned as he did so. His head was spinning and everything hurt. 

“Perhaps I could convince my father that interdimensional travel does not suit you well? If he sees that the journey would kill you, he might be willing to come to Midgard instead.” 

“Don't do that unless I'm in Death's doorway. This, this is nothing. Humans get sick all the time, buddy.” 

“That may be so, but you appeared fine before you returned to your quarters for the night.” Thor observed. “I shall ask Heimdall his opinion. Everyone listens to the Watcher of Asgard, even the current king.” 

 


End file.
